Never Fair
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Fate never plays fair. Wolfram knows it, but Yuuri realizes it too late. Implied Wolfram x Yuuri?


_NEVER FAIR_

**Author's Notes: (Aqua Alta)**

**Long time no see! I'm glad! No headache this time! Yes! Thank you so much for tsubasawoharu! You are such a great beta! Hope you will post some KKM fic soon!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. (cries)**

_One morning is never different than the others_

_Days of hidden pain and rejection_

_Heat half-wishing to disappear forever_

_Even sunlight looks as dark as night_

**XXX**

He had once asked him like this, "Yuuri, we are engaged aren't we? Do you really care about me?"

"Nani! I thought the engagement was a mistake!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise. "Of course I care about you, Wolf. You are my friend, after all."

He had stared at him for a long time before saying coldly, "You care about everyone, Yuuri." Then he turned and walked away, without even a glance.

Yuuri had been worried, of course. However, in the next day, the blonde was back to his usual self, and he stopped worrying.

If only he had known.

**XXX**

_Words cut deeper than any other blades_

_Sometimes friendship is just not enough_

_Willing to fall into an endless slumber_

_Without even a worry or a second thought_

**XXX**

Once Wolfram fell into a blazing fever, and Yuuri had visited him. "Hey," he called. "How do you feel?"

Much to his surprise, Wolfram said flatly, "Could you please go away, Yuuri? I am in no mood to talk with you."

He was shocked. "I was worried about you!" he shouted, angered at the blonde's rejection to his concern.

Wolfram stared at him with lifeless eyes. "You worry about everyone, Yuuri."

**XXX**

_This will be my single promise to you_

_I will protect you with my life_

_Even though you reject me, it's okay_

_But I will stay with you_

_Until Death itself takes me away_

**XXX**

Wolfram's behavior did not improve, even when his fever had gone away. Even Conrad did not know what was going in his head. Yuuri, who was worried at first, finally could not hold his patience any longer. This only worsened the situation, because every time the two boys' gaze met, there would be a war raging between them.

In the next day, came a messenger, bringing words about a war brewing at the south. Horses were set out, and soldiers marched to the field of war. Yuuri, who had insisted to come along, was sitting behind Wolfram on the blonde's horse. He had been doing various attempts to engage Wolfram in a conversation with no luck.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted at last. "Will you answer my question at least? What's wrong with you lately?"

**XXX**

_I do not care about my life anymore_

_As long as I see you smiling there_

_It's enough, it's always enough_

_I will stay forever with you, forever_

**XXX**

Wolfram, sighing deeply, turned at his fiancé. Right before he could open his mouth, something whizzed toward Yuuri from the left side, and, in mere reflex, he pushed the Maou right off his own horse, even before realization dawned upon him. The thing stabbed his own chest, right next to his heart. He let out a silent scream when the pain shot through his whole body before slipping off from his horse, landing on the unsuspecting Yuuri.

"Wo…Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled in shock, getting up quickly. He was sitting on the ground, the blonde's head lying on his lap. Red liquid seeped through Wolfram's blue uniform from the wound where an arrow had stabbed him.

Wolfram blinked. "Yuuri?" he coughed weakly. He moved a little, and immediately screamed, "Ittai!"

"Don't move!" Yuuri ordered in concern. "Somebody!" he called desperately, looking up. "I…"

**XXX**

_Even if I die, I do not mind at all_

_If it is to protect you, no,_

_I will not mind to be put into misery_

'_Cause this is you I am talking about_

**XXX**

His words froze on the tip of his tongue. They were surrounded by enemies, trapped like a mouse in the lion's den. Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunther were lying on the ground, unconscious. Yuuri held Wolfram tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Spare him," he shouted. "He is wounded!"

A soldier stepped in front from the ring of soldiers with sympathy written all over his face. "He cannot be saved, Maou," he said huskily. "The arrow was poisoned. He will not last long."

Shock struck Yuuri. "No…," he whispered, unwanted tears pooling in his onyx black eyes. _'Wolfram…'_ "Impossible…."

He looked down at Wolfram, realizing that the boy's eyes were closed and he was lying peacefully before him. If there had been no arrow on his chest, Yuuri would have guessed that he was sleeping.

He shook his body carefully. "Wolfram?" he called slowly, afraid of what might come. Wolfram's body was cold under his touch. A tear dropped. "Wolfram!"

**XXX**

_To protect you, I'm ready to kill somebody_

_If it is for you, I will die right here, right now_

_I am willing to trade my destiny with yours_

'_Cause this is you, and I want you to be happy_

_Even though it means trading my own life_

_If it is for you, anything I will do_

_No matter how many times you reject me_

**XXX**

'_Wolfram's bright green eyes… Wolfram's smirk…'_ Yuuri was taking in air in sharp, painful breaths. His world is crumbling in front of his eyes, and Wolfram's features flashed again and again in his memory.

"He is gone, Maou," the soldier said guiltily.

_Wolfram's sharp words… Wolfram's expressions…'_

'_Everything….'_

Yuuri, eyes blazing, stood up in a sudden, Wolfram's sword in his hands. "You killed him!" he shouted, charging blindly. "You killed him!"

'_For the Gods above…'_

**XXX**

_An unheard prayer from far away is fading quickly_

_Even though I do not worth to be remembered by you_

_I do not care, I do not mind_

_I ask for nothing from you, not a sole thing, however…_

**XXX**

Arrows were released, depositing themselves on him. He fell onto his knees, and, right before he collapsed into an everlasting slumber, he thought he saw Wolfram there, smirking his usual smirk at him, an arm outstretched as if reaching out to hold him close.

"Wolfram…," he whispered. Then everything faded into nothing, but he still had his last thought.

'_I will never let you go, not again…. Gods, I swear, Wolf…"_

**XXX**

_This will be my single promise to you_

_I will protect you with my life_

_Even though you reject me, it's okay_

_But I will stay with you_

_Until Death itself takes me away_

**XXX**

**I suggest you to hear Amrita from Tsubasa Chronicles. It just fits with the story! Like it or not? Tell and review!**

**BTW, how's the song? As usual, I wrote it by my own, special for this story. (winks) Give me comments!**

_Aqua Alta_


End file.
